The present invention relates to a container for sound carriers, such as compact cassettes, compact discs and the like, for mounting in a motor vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to a container for sound carriers which have a mounting base releasably connected to a container housing and mountable in the vehicle.
Known containers for sound carriers have a cover provided with insertion openings and mounted on the rear side of the container housing. A connection piece is engagable in the opening and articulately connected with a mounting base. Depending upon which insertion opening is chosen, the container can be mounted in different positions in a vehicle by screwing on or sticking on of the mounting base. Since the mounting base is connected to the cover attached to the rear side of the housing, the weight of the container produces a movement acting on the mounting base and resulting in undesirable vibration and noise during driving. Moreover, a complicated construction is necessary to avoid fatigue fracture of the mounting base. Moreover, the known mounting base has a lockable hinge joint within the connection piece and the mounting base, so that the container can be brought into different angular positions for improving access. Since the moment originated from the container acts directly on the hinge joint, the container may inadvertently be displaced from its angular position, especially when the vehicle is subjected to hard jolts.